CoolBreeze Addiction
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Brown et Grey... J'ai trouvé qu'ils feraient un joli couple. Alors voilà! Slash


_Parce qu'en fin de compte ça ne fait de mal à personne _

..

..

.

A bien y réfléchir cette mission était très certainement la plus simple qu'ils aient jamais eu à effectuer. Les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme prévue, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligné en rouge et surligné au fluo sur leur rapport (Hector et Mack avait pris un malin plaisir à s'occuper de cette partie). Aucune catastrophe ne leur était tombée dessus au dernier moment. Ni embuscade, ni civile gênants, ni blessure mortelle, ni même de pneu crevé, et Dieu seul savait à quel point la jeep qu'ils avaient dû utiliser était pourrie.

Et donc l'équipe rentrait pour une fois à la maison avec le moral au beau fixe. Ca n'était même pas l'agréable perspective de savoir qu'il pourrait bientôt serrer leur femme dans leurs bras ou simplement s'affaler dans leur canapé devant un vieux film, une bonne bière à la main, qui les rendait si joviale. C'était juste l'un de ces jours où ils pouvaient se permettre de penser que dans un monde aussi mal fichu que le leur, il y avait encore quelqu'un quelque part qui veillait sur eux.

Alors oui, c'est avec le sourire que les cinq hommes quittèrent le colonel Ryan une fois le débriefing terminé. Leur supérieur les regarda partir, amusé de les voir se chamailler comme des gamins alors même qu'ils étaient censés être la crème de la crème des forces spéciale des Etats-Unis… Même Jonas semblait plus détendu que d'habitude. Et à la vérité ce petit changement ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Depuis l'arrivée de Brown dans l'unité, celle-ci semblait se porter de mieux en mieux. Jonas était plus enclin à relâcher la pression et à se confier à ses coéquipiers, Mack plus épanouis que jamais dans son couple (à ce qu'il avait entendu dire lui et Tiffy comptait avoir un deuxième enfant et il était plus qu'heureux pour eux deux), Hector était moins effacé et Grey… Celui qui avait probablement le plus évolué. Pas nécessairement ai niveau du caractère, il était certainement le soldat le plus agréable à vivre que le colonel ait jamais vu… En revanche, au sein même de l'unité, dans son travail, il s'était amélioré de façon exponentielle. Il était déjà l'un des meilleurs spécialiste en démolition du pays à l'époque. Mais ces derniers temps il s'était vraiment surpassé. A croire que quelque chose de nouveau le poussait à désarmer toutes ces bombes avec toujours plus d'efficacité.

Le colonel ne pouvait que prier pour ça continu comme cela. Parce que ces cinq-là s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Leur équipe était mieux rodée que n'importe quelle autre. Même séparé ils parvenaient toujours à se comprendre et agir avec la plus parfaite coordination. Ils l'avaient bien vu lors du stage S.E.R.E. Honnêtement ils étaient les seuls à avoir pu s'échapper lors de ce genre d'entraînement. En fait ils étaient peut-être même les seuls à avoir jamais essayé.

Ces hommes n'étaient vraiment pas banal et à vrais dire il ne fallait certainement pas que cela change.

.

.

Inconscient de toutes les louanges silencieuses que leur dédiait leur supérieure, les membres de l'équipe Alpha étaient au vestiaire, en train de se changer. Par ce que sortir en ville déguisé comme un pakistanais en pleine révolution dans les rues d'une base militaire américaine n'était certainement pas la bonne chose à faire s'ils voulaient arriver jusqu'à chez eux en un seul morceau.

_ Eh les gars, interpella Bob en enfilant son tee-shirt. Ça vous dirait un dernier coup à boire ?

_ Très peu pour moi, Brown, répondit Jonas déjà sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir. Ma femme l'attend et étant donné que je rentre pour une fois à une heure extraordinairement raisonnable je vais en profiter un peu pour passer du temps avec elle.

_ Bien dit ! approuva Mack. J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que de bourrer en votre compagnie mes mignons.

_ Si je me rappel bien, tes enfant sont chez leur grands-parents pour toute la semaine non ? insinua Charles avec une mimique tout ce qu'il y a de plus coquine plaqué sur le visage.

_ Exactement ! s'exclama Mack en souriant et sans la moindre gêne. Ma femme veut un fils, qui suis-je pour le lui refuser ?

_ Personne ! répondirent les quatre autres en cœur.

_ Bob, tu veux que je dise à ta femme qu'il te reste quelques trucs à faire avant de rentrer ? Histoire qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas trop et qu'elle ne te passe pas un savon quand tu rentreras ?

_ Je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant, s'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

_ Mouais, à charge de revanche, prévint l'aîné en pointant un doigt vers lui. Aller, bonne soirée à tous et amusez-vous bien ! souhaita-t-il en partant.

Les rires de ses hommes accompagnèrent longtemps le chef de l'équipe Alpha, le faisant lui-même sourire alors que les derniers échos de leur conversation lui parvenaient. Décidément, ces quatre-là étaient loin d'être discret une fois la mission terminé. Il n'y avait certainement pas plus exubérant qu'eux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient tous ensemble à la base. Mais il les aimait ces gosses. Ces gosses un peu trop vieux pour être ses fils mais qu'il se prenait parfois à considérer comme tel. Pourtant ce soir il allait les aimer de loin, de très loin ! Parce que sa famille ce n'était pas seulement eux. C'était aussi Molly et il l'avait négligé depuis trop longtemps.

Mack le suivit rapidement, se faisant charrier par Bob qui avait eu quelques échos par l'intermédiaire de sa femme de la façon dont Tiffy « solliciter » son époux dès qu'elle le pouvait pour qu'il fasse un autre enfant.

_ Moi je suis partant, répondit Charles à Bob en rangeant son sac dans son casier. Personne ne m'attend ce soir et j'ai bien besoin de me détendre un peu. Et toi Hector, ça te tente ?

Le dit Hector jeta un coup d'œil à ces deux équipiers et finit par sourire en leur annonçant qu'ils s'amuseraient mieux sans lui. Et sur ces mots il partit, les laissant perplexe un moment avant que Bob ne reprenne en souriant :

_ Et moi qui croyait que personne ne s'était rendu compte de rien…

_ Que veux-tu dire? Questionna Charles pas sûr d'avoir bien suivit le chemin de pensé de son ami.

Bob lui jeta un regard surprit avant de répondre un ton plus bas :

_ On va aller en parler autre part si tu veux bien…

Sans un mot, Charles le conduisit jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se glissa à l'intérieure et attendit que Bob se soit assis à côté de lui pour démarrer. Ce qu'il ne pu pas faire dans l'immédiat puisque le dit Bob attira brutalement son visage vers lui pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Instantanément l'ingénieure lui répondit, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin redécouvrir le gout de son amant, il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour accueillir la langue brulante et moite de son coéquipier qui se fit un plaisir de répondre à l'invitation. L'échange, bien que passionné, fut des plus court. Le parking de la base n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour se livrer à ce genre d'activité. Essoufflés, ils se séparèrent, tentant de reprendre un minimum de contenance.

_ On va chez moi, souffla Charles le regard brillant d'un désir si ardent qu'il en fit frissonner son compagnon.

_ A tes ordres, Betty Blue, répondit-t-il sans hésiter et en utilisant son nom de code par pure taquinerie.

.

Le matin même, si on lui avait posé la question, Charles aurait répondit qu'il ne fallait pas plus de cinq minutes pour aller de chez lui à la base. Pourtant le trajet lui parut bien plus long, presque une éternité. Et la main câline et aguicheuse du brun assis à côté, qui se baladait sur sa cuisse ne faisait que le torturer d'avantage.

A peine la voiture fut-elle garée dans l'allée que les deux hommes en sortirent comme des diables de leur boîte. Charles eut du mal à entrer ses clé dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée tellement il était excité à l'idée de retrouver enfin le corps de son homme. Une semaine entière qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se retrouver ensemble. Entre les missions et la famille de Bob c'était un vrai casse-tête de trouver un moment rien que pour eux. Pas qu'il en veuille à son amant d'avoir une femme et deux enfants. C'était clair entre eux : Bob aimait sa femme et il ne la quitterait pas. Quant à Charles il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à sa liberté. Des amantes il en avait une liste longue comme le bras et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter de sitôt.

Alors comment lui et Bob avait pu en arriver là ? Par la force des choses très certainement. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour mais ils n'avaient eu contre non plus à vrai dire. Entre eux c'était juste fusionnel. Il n'avait pas d'autres mots pour l'exprimer. Ils avaient besoin de ça, de se toucher, d'imbriquer leur corps l'un dans l'autre, de se retrouver de cette façon-là. Est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Oui. Ils s'aimaient. Pas comme des amis, pas comme des frères. Comme des amants. Est-ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'envie de vivre ensemble, de fonder un foyer ? Non. En aucune façon.

Alors à partir du moment où ils étaient d'accord et où ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, pourquoi pas ?

Bob avait déjà avoué à Charles qu'il n'était pas le premier avec qui il trompait sa femme. IL y en avait eu un autre avant. Et Kim l'avait découvert. Les deux époux avaient eu une violente dispute, comme on peut s'en douter. Et puis la jeune femme avait fini par comprendre : cet homme apportait à son mari quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui apporter. Et son amour pour cet autre homme ne ternissait en rien celui qu'il avait pour elle. Jamais il ne l'avait ramené chez eux, jamais il ne lui avait parlé de chose au sujet de sa vie, de son travail qu'elle-même ignorait… Et puis il y avait les enfants. En femme sage et consciente que la vie est aussi faite de sacrifice, Kim Brown avait accepté que son mari ne lui appartienne pas exclusivement. Qu'à certain moment elle ne lui suffise plus, qu'il ait besoin d'un autre qu'elle pour se sentir bien.

La réaction de sa femme avait surpris Bob, sincèrement. Et puis il l'avait remercié comme il se doit. Il lui avait fait voir des étoiles.

Comme il s'apprêtait à en faire voir à son amant dans les minutes à venir.

Enfin la porte d'entrée fut ouverte. A peine le seuil passé que Bob s'empressa d'attirer Charles à lui. Presque avec violence il prit sa bouche. Il était en manque de ces lèvres douces et dociles sous ses caresses, de cette langue talentueuse et chaude qui lui envoya de délicieuses pulsions courir le long de ses nerfs. Et ce parfum. Doux et amer à la fois, intoxiquant.

Bob ne tarda pas à plaquer son amant contre le mur de l'entrée. Il voulait le sentir contre lui, presser son corps contre le sien, le sentir se tendre sous se caresses. Impatient, il lui retira son tee-shirt en un tour de main, profitant de l'instant pour explorer de ses lèvres la gorge gracile qui se présenta à lui, offerte. Le pantalon et le boxer suivirent rapidement et bientôt Charles se retrouva complètement nu face à lui. Il le contempla un instant, le regard presque fou de penser que cette beauté serait à lui d'une minute à l'autre.

Ses mains parcoururent le torse fin et musclé avant d'aller se poser sur les hanches de son amant qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements depuis un long moment. Ainsi exposé face à l'autre homme, l'ingénieur se sentait particulièrement vulnérable, à sa merci. Et pourtant il n'en concevait aucune crainte. Bien au contraire, il adorait ça. Savoir qu'il n'avait qu'à se laisser guider, que ça n'était pas à lu de prendre les décisions… Il trouvait ça grisant, euphorisant de pouvoir laisser les commandes à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois, tout en sachant qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus en sécurité. Parce que Bob était là pour veiller à son bon plaisir. Ce dernier décida rapidement que le jeu avait assez duré.

_ Tournes-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix rauque de désir envoya de long frisson courir le long des terminaisons nerveuses de Charles, qui s'empressa d'obéir, lui murmurant même au passage de se dépêcher.

Oui, ils avaient définitivement fait durer le jeu assez longtemps. Alors d'un mouvement souple et assuré, Bob se réappropria le corps de son amant. Celui-ci retint un gémissement de douleur. Bien sûr qu'il avait mal. Sans préparation et après une semaine sans relation sexuelle de ce genre, évidement qu'il avait mal. Un peu. Mais ça n'était rien comparé au plaisir qu'il ressentait quand le sexe chaud et dur de son amant se mit à bouger en lui. Il le sentit coulissait à l'intérieure de lui, pousser toujours plus loin, le rendre fou de désir en jouant avec sa prostate, en la frôlant sans jamais le satisfaire vraiment.

Bob était certainement le meilleur amant qu'il ait jamais eut. Il faisait toujours passer son plaisir avant le sien. Même maintenant, alors qu'il le prenait avec force et presque brutalité, il sentait toutes les précautions qu'il prenait pour ne pas le blesser et surtout pour lui donner un maximum de plaisir.

Rapidement ils parvinrent au point de non-retour. Se sentant sur le point de venir, Bob s'empressa d'entourer le sexe de son compagnon de sa main. Il le masturba au même rythme que ses coups de reins, l'envoyant toujours plus loin dans les spires de la luxure. Cambré à son maximum, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux de plaisir, Charles finit par rendre les armes et jouir entre les doigts de son amant, qui se laissa lui-même aller au plaisir.

Les jambes un peu molles, Charles finit par entraîner vers la chambre, une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux reprit leur souffle. Il se glissa en premier dans les draps, sans se préoccupé une seul seconde du sperme qui maculait son corps. Bob le rejoignit en une seconde, venant se caller contre sa poitrine, le nez enfouit cotre sa peau pour s'imprégner de son odeur. Ils savourèrent cette instant de pure tranquillité, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant de longues minutes.

Puis Charles se rappela d'une chose et se décida à prendre la parole, sa voix pas plus haut qu'un murmure :

_ Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire tout à l'heure ?

_ Mmm ?

_ Quand Hector est parti, dans le vestiaire…

_ Ah oui c'est vrai… Eh bien je pense qu'ils ont deviné, pour nous deux…

_ Qui ça « ils » ? paniqua Charles en se redressant d'un coup.

_ Calme-toi, s'amusa Bob en le ramenant contre lui. Je parle des gars de l'unité. ET selon moi, ils sont au courant depuis pas mal de temps je crois.

_ Mais pourquoi tu crois ça ? Non, c'est pas possible, on a fait attention pourtant. On a jamais rien dit ou fait qui aurait pu leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Enfin ils nous en auraient parlés…

_ Oh ils l'ont fait…A leur façon. ET ils nous ont même donné leur bénédiction.

_ Leur bénédiction ? répéta Charles, sceptique. Mon cul oui ! Si vraiment ils sont au courant ça m'étonnerait qu'il nous félicite pour ça !

C'est vrai que le « don't tell, don't ask» avait été supprimé, mais ça n'en rendait pas les soldats plus tolérant…

_hum… Alors pourquoi crois-tu que Jonas m'a proposé de me couvrir devant Kim, même si c'est inutile puisqu'elle aura deviné sans problème que nous sommes ensemble.

_ C'est vrais que c'est pas vraiment son genre de mentir comme ça, surtout que tu ne lui avait rien demandé…

_ Et la petite réflexion d'Hector : on s'amusera mieux rien que tous les deux pas vrai ?

Charles réfléchit un peu. Il était vrai que vu sous cette angle ça paraissait plutôt crédible… Ceci dit, allez savoir avec ces gars-là ! Enfin de toute manière s'ils étaient vraiment au courant ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Bob restait marié, l'armée toujours aussi homophobe…

_ T'en fais pas pour ça… le molesta Bob en déposant quelques baisers sur son torse. Et fais leur un peu confiance. Il faut que tu dormes un peu… On repartira certainement en mission dès demain alors…

_ Tu sais que demain est encore loin, pas vrai ? taquina Charles en passant une main polissonne sur le corps couché contre le sien.

Bob eut un sourire. Oui, demain était encore loin et ils avaient toute la nuit pour en profiter.

..

..

.

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_C'est juste un petit mot pour prévenir ceux qui lisent mes autres fics que la suite ne devrait plus tarder ! Non je ne vous oubli pas et je n'ai écrit ce petit OS que parce qu'il fallait que je me le sorte de la tête ! Je viens tout juste de découvrir cette série alors forcément… J'ai déjà commençait à écrire les prochains chapitre de « leur choix va tout changer » (je préviens que va y avoir du changement, c'est la chapitre 14 et les choses bougent pour de vrai cette fois^^) et de « le changement a du bon » (avec l'arrivé de mon troisième personnage préféré de la série ^^)_

_Voilà voilà !_

_Biz et à bientôt_


End file.
